He Smells of Forest
by disneyfan421
Summary: Inspired by the hilarious line we got today. Regina and Robin Hood have been at their wits end with each other since they got to Storybrooke. Basically, a silly drabble of Snow convincing Regina to let him and Roland stay the night.


_**This idea came after the hilarious "he smells of forest" spoiler we got today. This is my first Outlaw Queen fic so let me know what you think?**_

* * *

"I just don't understand why the two of you won't act like adults!" Mary Margaret threw her hands up in the air in exasperation. She had been stuck in the middle of their fight for months at least and she was sick and tired of it.

Regina spun on her heels looking taken aback, "I'm not the problem here." She insisted, "He's the one causing all this nonsense, not me." Mary Margaret levelled Regina with an 'I'm not buying it' face and crossed her arms, "Oh really?"

"Yes really. His attacks on me have been completely unwarranted." Just picturing his smirk of satisfaction at her complete outrage made her want to hurl a fireball at something.

"Regina!" Mary Margaret shouted. "You snuck into his camp and lit his tent on fire."

"He shot apples through my window. I was almost impaled by one." She gestured towards the window that was still being repaired after the latest mishap between the mayor and Robin Hood, or as she liked to refer to him as, the Hooded Pest.

Mary Margaret let out a calming breathe, "He never misses, he had no intention of hurting you and you know that." Regina bit her lip and glanced out the broken window. He was supposedly the best marksman in the Enchanted Forest, so her foe turned begrudging acquaintance had a point, he probably had no intention of hurting her. Still, he was a pain in her ass and needed to be handled with the utmost care, hence burning his tent.

"I ensured that he and Roland were gone." Her heart clenched at the mention of the young boy's name. He reminded her of a younger Henry and she had been fond of him the moment she laid eyes on him. His father on the other hand, he was a different story altogether. "And if Roland needs a place to stay Henry's room would certainly be big enough for him."

"And Robin?" Mary Margaret prompted.

Regina put on a sarcastic smile, "I'm sure Granny still has rooms available if need be."

"Regina…"

"I'm sure one of his Joyful Hoodlams would be more than happy to welcome them into his tent." There was no way Robin was so much as stepping foot in her home; she would rather be cursed than have him under the same roof as her for one night.

Mary Margaret twisted the ring on her finger and looked up through her lashes, "He has no place to stay Regina. You could call this a truce, for Roland's sake."

Regina shook her head adamantly, "I'm not having him in my house. He's irritating, unbelievably confident, he smells of forest." She actually wasn't sure which of them would break first and kill the

"Regina, please. I'm asking the two of you to put your differences aside for one night, that's all." Mary Margaret was practically on her hands and knees begging her. Years ago, she would have laughed in the woman's face, but things were different. Things were changing, _she _was changing.

Regina let out an annoyed huff, "Fine. But just know that one of us is going to kill the other before the day is over." At least Roland would be there. The young boy had taken a liking to her since they had first met, and Regina would be lying if she said she didn't adore Roland.

Mary Margaret heaved a sigh of relief, "I will have a talk with him, he will be on his best behavior I promise." Regina let out a small laugh, "I'm not sure that's possible, but best of luck nonetheless."

The woman nodded, turning to leave the office but stopping just before she reached the door, "Regina?"

"Hmmm…" She hummed, not bothering to look up from the paperwork sitting in front of her.

"Thank you," and with that she was gone. Regina sat at her desk thinking about the night ahead. What had she gotten herself into?

* * *

_**I can only imagine the two of them initially aggravating the hell out of each other. But Regina has a soft spot for Roland so she goes along with it. Let me know what you think?**_


End file.
